


Perfection

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Dancing AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fits of rage, M/M, Perfectionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learned new moves about as easily as a newborn kitten learns to walk but he would practice though moves until there were blisters on his feet and Ray absolutely had to make him sit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Michael Vincent Jones was a dancing perfectionist. He learned new moves about as easily as a newborn kitten learns to walk but he would practice though moves until there were blisters on his feet and Ray absolutely had to make him sit down.

That being said, Michael was also rage taking a human form. He always got his angriest when he messed up a step he’d been practicing for a while and he’d scream and yell until his voice died out with anger. That was always when he was his angriest and that anger was always directed at him. Michael Vincent Jones was the only person the boys had ever seen be so verbally harmful to themselves.

There were a number of ways to calm Michael down during a fit of anger. Geoff opted to simply hold the Jersey lad until he calmed down while Ryan was the kind of person who pulled Michael away from the situation. Jack tended to pull Michael aside into a bear hug until he stopped yelling. Ray and Gavin always yelled over him how it was fine, just an error, and afterwards would be laid on the floor with him cuddling.

Sometimes, though, this fits of rage happened when no one was around to make everything better. These were the worst. Michael would scream until his voice was hoarse, berating himself with every curse under the sun. The boys would always find him later, probably asleep wherever he collapsed during the screaming fit. Someone would always carry him to the bedroom and when he woke up, they would have planned a movie marathon of Michael’s favorite movies or Gavin and Ray would pull him off to play video games. It was like they were trying to make up for not being there to make him feel better.

Of all the screaming fits, the boys could definitely pick the worst one out of them. Michael had a solo competition coming up on a Friday in August and had been practicing months in advance until he could do them blindfolded after being spun a few times. During this particular fit of rage, no one had been around.

Michael had apparently stepped down at a bad time and hurt his ankle. The pain and the fact that he had missed up ‘such a simple dance move’ had sent him screaming and tugging at his hair. He ended up curled up in a corner asleep after having punched a hole in the wall and banged his head into the wall several times. His boys found him asleep like that with his knuckled bleeding and his forehead bruised. They had felt so guilty afterwards that they spoiled him rotten for a month.

Michael Vincent Jones was a perfectionist. He was lucky that he had five boyfriends who could ground him and make him feel like it was okay even after he sprained his ankle or messed up a move he had done perfectly for months. He was lucky his wonderful choreographer and his wonderful dance partner had such loud voices they could scream that it was fine over his own voice. He was lucky he had two boyfriends who instead of yelled just hugged. He was lucky he had a boyfriend who could pull him out of the situation and put him back on solid ground.

Maybe instead of perfectionist, the word Michael Vincent Jones should use to describe himself is ‘lucky’.


End file.
